No Such Thing As Happy Endings
by dragon of spirits
Summary: In stories, everything is supposed to end well. But this isn't just a story, and there are no such things as happy endings.    WARNING: VERY DARK THEMES! Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such!


**A/N:** Hey guys, I know I'm slacking on writing Saving Me, but my Rai angst returned and since I didn't want anymore angst in THAT story, it all got placed into this oneshot.

**WARNING: THIS HAS DARK AND SEXUAL THEMES!** Honestly there's nothing explicit, So I'm putting it under T, but I might bump it up to M... so, yeah, It's basically **_M_** guys! Please please please don't read unless you feel you are mature enough(apparently according to the rating guide, M = 16, so 16 is mature?) or if you are uncomfortable with such themes. And if you do read it... I did warn you! XD

Anywho, this is definitely one of the darkest stories I've written to date. I hadn't planned on posting it, but a friend asked me to... so, it's posted. Might be taken down, but it's up for nmow.

Disclaimer: I own what I own. That does not include XS sadly.

I present to you:

**No Such Things as Happy Endings**  
_

* * *

In stories, everything is supposed to end well. But this isn't just a story, and there are no such things as happy endings.

* * *

_

Tears stung Raimundo's eyes as he struggled against his attacker. "Please," he pleaded, "please stop. Don't hurt me. Please!"

The man standing behind the nine-year old boy just grinned maliciously. "Come on now kid, it won't hurt _that_ much." He said, amused. Rai sobbed, letting his head loll onto his chest. His throat hurt from screaming, his muscles ached from being bounded by rope for so long, and he just wanted this all to end.

"Please." Rai begged one more time, but the man just laughed.

That was the first time Rai discovered the world was not a nice place.

* * *

"Hey Rai, heads up!" A blond boy yelled, kicking the ball high into the air. Rai grinned, watching as it slowly fell back to earth, quick to catch it with his foot and start bouncing it on a knee. "Nice one!"

"Thanks Alec." Rai lets the ball drop to the ground and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I'm tired of this and hot. You wanna go get ice cream or something?" Alec nodded and together the boys headed off the large playing field and towards the stores. Rai felt someone staring at him, and looked at his best friend. The blond kid blushed before quickly looking away. Rai cocked his head, confused at Alec's behavior, but said nothing.

"So, what flavor do you want?" Alec asked, as they stood at the counter. The brunette shrugged, studying the possibilities for a few moments before choosing a mint chocolate chip ice cream. Alec got strawberry. Once their ice creams were ready they went to sit down at a table to eat.

"Yum." Rai said, licking his cone happily. "I love this flavor." He looked up at Alec only to see that the boy's cheeks were bright pink. Rai raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dude, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of breath from that work out. Um, the ice creams on me by the way." Alec said, still sporting a pink blush. Rai grinned.

"Sweet."

The finished off their ice cream, chatting about the upcoming soccer game, before deciding to head to Alec's house. Half way there it started to rain.

"Ah, dude! We got soaked!" Rai laughed, closing the door to Alec's house and shaking out his hair. Alec laughed as well.

"Yeah, I have some clothes you can borrow in my room if you want. No one else is here right now so we won't get in trouble for getting wet."

"Cool," The eleven-year-old boy said with a grin, making himself at home. He had been to his best friend's house many times now, though usually there was some family member rushing through one of the rooms. Alec had a big family and an even bigger house, so the silence was foreign to Raimundo.

"Hey, dude, can I borrow this?" Rai asked, pulling a leather jacket from the closet and slipping it on over his bare chest. "I think I look pretty awesome."

"You do," Whispered a voice directly behind Rai, "but I think you look even better without it on." He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Rai yelped at the contact, trying to tug away.

"Haha dude, not funny. Let go." The arms didn't release him. "Alec, it's not funny!" Rai felt himself being turned around and was forced to face Alec.

"You have… the deepest green eyes…" The older boy said. Rai shivered. Something in Alec's voice and eyes scared him.

"Dude, come on. Let's go watch a movie or play some video games or something." Still no release. Now Rai was growing really uncomfortable. Finally, Alec blinked and let Rai go. Rai quickly scrambled back.

"Heh, sorry about that man. Come on, let's go play some video games. I just got a load of new ones." Alec said, trying to smooth things over. Rai eyed him wearily, but followed him out of the bedroom. After all, it was his best friend. He had nothing to be scared of.

But suddenly, Alec twirled around on the heels of his feet and smashed his lips into Rai's. Raimundo's eyes grew wide and he tried to pull away to no avail. The older boy's kiss was desperate and lust filled.

And Raimundo was scared.

Finally, Rai was able to get his bearings and did the only thing he could think of. He smashed his fist onto the side of his best friend's head. Alec recoiled, finally realizing what he had just done.

"Oh no… Rai, please, let me explain!" Alec begged, but the younger Brazilian boy was already throwing on his wet shirt and dashing towards the door. Alec grabbed his wrist, wanting a chance to explain himself.

"Stay away from me!" Rai yelled, tugging away. Alec was frozen in shock, but complied. Rai threw open the door to the house and ran outside, not even caring about the pouring rain.

That was the first time Rai discovered everything is not as it seems.

* * *

"And that, students, is how you solve for X in a quadratic equation." The teacher explained, writing the last few words on the board. Rai doodled lazily in his notes, trying to keep from falling asleep. This class was boring to him. He had always found math simple, and eve n now as the only fourteen year old in the advance math class, he was ahead. Finally, much to Rai's relief, the bell rang.

"Mr. Pedrosa," Rai paused his escape from the room when the teacher called his name. "Pease come see me after school today. There are some things I wish to speak to you about." Rai felt his heart beat nervously. What could he have done wrong? He had been getting good grades all semester and even though he spaced out every once in a while he was generally well behaved.

"Sure Miss Acherman." Rai said, trudging from the room, his good mood ruined.

After two fidget filled classes and one nervous five minute break, Rai made his way to the math room. "You, um, wanted to see me Ms. Acherman?"

The brown haired lady looked up from her desk and motioned Raimundo to shut the door. "Yes Raimundo. Please, take a seat." Rai perched himself on the very edge of a chair and Ms. Acherman stood up, studying the boy.

"Ms. Acherman, if this is about that last test, the only reason I got that last question wrong was because-"

"This is not about your grades Raimundo." Rai blinked in surprise.

"Oh… is it about my attentiveness?"

"No, it's not about that either." Rai sat in his chair, more confused than ever. When Miss Acherman sauntered over to the door and locked it, he stood up in fear.

"Miss Acherman, what _is_ this about?"

"You." Just hearing that word made Rai fall back down into his chair.

"Um, w-what?"

Miss Acherman raised an eyebrow amused. "What a cute little kid you are. One day you are gonna make one sexy adult. So here's the deal. You pleasure me, and I won't fail you out of math." Rai could feel his jaws smashing into the ground.

"I- I don't…"

"You're a smart kid Rai. Figure it out." Miss Acherman said maliciously.

"T-that's blackmail." Rai choked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's your choice. But so help me, if you don't do exactly as I say I will see to it that you fail this class, and that you'll have to repeat it over and over and over again." Rai could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks now. "So, what do ya say kid? It's your choice after all."

Raimundo knew he couldn't fail this class. There was no way in hell he was going to repeat it, so he nodded numbly.

"Good boy. I knew you'd see it my way." Ms. Acherman said, patting his on the head.

That was the first time Rai discovered that you can't trust anyone.

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight." The boy whispered, letting his eyelashes droop sleepily over his deep emerald eyes. The girl beside him giggled.

"And you look as sexy as ever." She said. Rai grinned, bending down to give the girl a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, you ready to go Jessica?" The sixteen year old girl nodded, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Sure, just give me a moment to get my bag." She replied, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Rai grinned and waited next to the car, leaning against it. His first girlfriend and god was she cute. After all the things bad that had happened to him over the years, Raimundo only found it fair that something good happened to him.

It was like the universe was trying to say sorry for all the horrible torture he had suffered his whole life. And she was nice, beautifully, sweet, and all around the best girlfriend ever.

He really thought he loved her. Honest to god loved her.

After about half an hour, when she didn't come back out, Rai went in to find her. He casually kicked open a few doors, glancing inside to see where she was. When he was in the kitchen, his cell rang. Confused, he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing her name flash across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Rai." A breathless voice said, "Sorry to keep you waiting outside. Listen, I hate to do this to you, but I gotta cancel."

"Wait, what? Cancel? But- I'm already here! What do you mean cancel?" Rai said shocked.

"Just… something came up. I already left the house through the back door a few minutes ago, so don't worry about me. Just go home. Talk to you later and sorry again." The phone went dead and Rai looked at it in a daze. Something had to be wrong.

Rai had only been in her bedroom once, but he knew where it was. He headed towards the back of the house, sure that Jess must be in danger or something and was determined to save her. He flung open the door to the room, sure he would see kidnappers or ninjas tying his girlfriend up.

Rai froze in shock. Well, it wasn't ninjas…

"Rai! I thought- I mean you-… It's not what it looks like!" Jess yelled, quickly scrambling off the bed and pulling the blanket over her chest. Rai could feel this anger growing inside him, threatening to explode. But mostly he just felt hurt.

"Fuck, you're… cheating on me?" Rai asked, appalled.

"No, Rai, it's not like that!" Jess tried to explain. Rai backed away towards the door, shaking his head slowly. He paused for half a second before dashing from the room.

That was the first time Rai discovered that the people you love hurt you the most.

* * *

He was eighteen. Legally considered an adult. But all the word 'adult' meant was that he was now out to fend for himself. He didn't like it. It made him feel more vulnerable than he had ever felt before.

Rai felt a tear slip down his cheek. Why did he even bother anymore? Everything, _everything_, in his life had gone wrong. From age nine when he was raped by a man, to just a week ago when his whole family had died in a car crash, it seemed like the world was trying to make him lose faith in humanity. Well, guess what? It worked. Raimundo was officially faithless.

And the way he saw it, there was no reason to continue living.

Which is why he currently stood on the edge of a bridge, holding onto the thick metal wire, and gazing down into the black water.

"It's almost over Rai." He mumbled to himself, "Soon… the pain will stop."

"No! Don't do this! Please!" A voice yelled from behind him. Rai glanced back, seeing a girl running forward. She seemed to appear from nowhere. "You have to listen to me!"

Rai snorted, almost amused. "I don't have to listen to anyone. Not anymore."

"Please! This isn't the way things were meant to be." The girl begged. Rai found himself starring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The girls black hair whipped around her face, but her deep blue eyes were always visible through the raven colored strands.

Raimundo tilted his head to the side, and turned to face her. "What's your name?" He asked.

She looked up at him, realizing she may have bought him some time. "Kimiko." She said. He smiled a small, sad, smile.

"Well Kimiko," He said, "I can only hope that an angel as pretty as you will carry me up to heaven." Kimiko's eyes widened.

"No, stop!"

But it was already too late.

Raimundo had taken a step back.

And he was falling.

Down… Down... Down...

Until he vanished into the inky waters below.

"No." Kimiko whispered, shocked and horrified by what had just happened. "No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! YOU PROMISED THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" She yelled to the sky. A man appeared besides her.

"This was the way things were meant to be." He said. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

"He was supposed to live! He was supposed to grow up to be one of the strongest Xiaolin Dragons of all times! If only I had gotten here first. If only I stopped him!" She sobbed. "I was supposed to bring him home! To save him. He could have done so much good for the world!"

"His spirit was tainted. Nothing we could have done would have saved him." The man said calmly.

"You're wrong! I was watching him! If we had just interfered like I wanted-"

"Enough. You did your job. You watched him. Just as you were supposed to."

"No! I'm a guardian angel! I should have helped him. I should have _guarded_ him."

"That was not your job. You are done here Kimiko. Return now." The man said before disappearing. Kimiko stayed at the edge of the bridge crying softly.

A hazy shape started to form besides her. She looked at it surprised, watching as it slowly filled out. Standing beside her was now the boy she had just watch die. Tears started to fall again.

"I'm so sorry Raimundo. I should have stopped it in the beginning. Before everything went wrong. But my orders where just to watch… I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Strangely enough, he didn't look angry. Or upset. Or even sad. Just… calm.

"So you're an angel after all?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then," He held out his hand, "please do something for me just this once. If you really are my guardian angel, then guide me to heaven's gates. I'm lost. I can't find my own way. And I don't want to be stuck here forever."

Kimiko reached out and took Rai's hand, and even though he was a spirit, she gripped it tightly. "Yes. I will make this right."

* * *

"Thank you Kimiko." Rai said, as they stood before the gates of heaven. Kimiko was confused.

"For what? I failed you Raimundo." He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Thank you, since because of you, this is the first time I've discovered that someone cares." Tears, but this time tears of happiness, fell from Kimiko's eyes as she watched the boy walk through the golden gates.

"No, thank you Raimundo." Kimiko whispered, watching the boy disappear, "Because even though I failed you, you let me make things right. And even though you never got your happy ending, in the end you smiled at me. So thank you…."

And Kimiko could swear she heard a soft voice reply, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N:** *_sniffles_* Okay, no more Rai torture for me you guys. My Raimundo muse abandoned me after I wrote this story (He got really mad .) Saving Me only has 1 chapter left (that's why it's taking so long. I'm trying to wrap up the story) and will be posted soon hopefully...

Dang... this has got to be one of my worst stories ever... It's so not more normal style and I'm wondering what possessed me to write it...

I gotta go write something about rainbows now to get me in a better mood.


End file.
